Just Like You Imagined
by J.B. Writer
Summary: Nina is depressed from not being able to aid in the Swan Lake Production anymore.  Lily decides to come over to her new apartment for some alcoholic cheer!  Things start getting a little hot and heavy... very fast.  Sub-Chapter from Birds of A Feather.


**A/N: **Hello everyone. This is the Lemon scene... in my Birds of a Feather story. Cut along with the pre and post events from the actual Chapter it came from. As its own work I think it reads like a comedy... in the middle really smutty... then towards the end just kind of hopeful. :) Sorry it took so long but I had to think on how to post this. For those impatient or have read the other parts... just look for a bold - LEMON- sign and you know where to start reading you kinky fellows...

If you can't stomach reading graphic sex... pass please!

See ya!

* * *

**Lost Act: Just Like You Imagined**

Hours later, and about three quarters of the second wine bottle out dry, one could imagine the scene playing out in Nina's room. Laughter, giggling, and some of the most out there behavior Nina Sayers had ever done. And of course all of it was being recorded.

"Come on Nina do it!" Lily was lying on the couch spread out, laughing her cute little self-off as she was having her own giggle fest, her iPhone documenting classic-ness.

"A-are you sure it was funny?" Nina slurred a little bit shakily standing like the drunk she was at the moment.

"Yes it's hilarious, just do it!" Lily urged in a cute fit.

"A-alright…" Nina blinked a few times, standing straight up in a proper posture like a certain elegant man they knew. "Ello Nina my little princess! You must become ze' Swan Queen! You must live it and not lie to yourself! Your White Swan is very good. Yes! But your Black Swan? Bah… no! It is no good! Pee'ew! Shame on you!"

Nina's horrible French accent and man voice was forcing Lily's sides to literally hurt, cracking the giggling babe up. If someone sober were there it probably would have sounded like that stinky skunk from the Looney Tunes rather than an accurate portrayal of the world renown choreographer.

"But Thomas!" Lily fluttered her wings trying to be cute and now playing the innocent role. "I am the White Swan and Black Swan!"

"You must be kidding me madam! You are dancing more like a Flamingo would!" Nina began dangling her legs. "Or like an Ostrich perhaps!"

"H-how dare you!" Lily laughed out loud as she snakingly stood, wobbly feet and all, trying to do a plié but staggering like an old plastered woman would. Nina began giggling out of character only to cross her arms and point with a stomp of her foot as Lily was on her rear, sitting back.

"Come on Lily! Attack it! Seduce it! Attack it! Seduce it! Massage it!"

Lily busted out in drunken laughter again as she was on the floor crumpled up, holding her stomach, teeth clenched trying to hold back her laughing. "No more… please… my cheeks are hurting!"

Nina a little exhausted herself crumpled up next to Lily, both of them down on the tile floor, the girls now laying flat and staring at the ceiling. Their heads were hazed and to say they were smashed was the understatement of the year. The 7-11 wine had some kick to it for sure.

"I… wanna watch a movie…" Lily garbled.

"Don't be silly… it's so late." Nina replied woozily.

"B-but that movie No Strings Attached is out." Lily whined.

"Ungh," Nina held her pulsing head, closing her eyes. "What's that about?"

"It's about… two friends hooking up but the girl doesn't want a relationship." Lily was hoping she got the synopsis down but shrugged. "I think Ashton Kutcher is in it…"

"Oh I think saw the poster walking home once." Nina put a finger to her lip. "Who is Ashton Kutcher again?"

"You don't know Ashton? The Punk'd guy?"

Nina just stared blankly shrugging, giggling at Lily's puzzled face.

"You know that guy on that 70's show?"

"Oh! I remember seeing a little bit of that once when I was little!" Nina clapped. "Oh yes! I remember! H-he he was the one that dated that adorable dark haired girl."

"Yes that girl who plays Jackie. Cute? Hah! Oh my god her voice is so damn annoying…" Lily scowled. "I just wanted to tear her throat out!"

"Um, w-who is the female in that movie…?" Nina groaned as she laid her head down to relax.

"I forget her damn name, I think she was in those Star Wars movies as the queen… she did the Professional when she was really young." Lily sighed. "She is really pretty though."

"I don't recall any of those movies…" Nina blinked dumbly.

"Hehe, you are such a nerd Nina." Lily blurted out, clinging onto her, nuzzling her like a best friend would. Nina just felt the warmth against her face, smiling to herself as this strange alien feeling of being intoxicated and having some hold her was making her feel at bliss. She was afraid to think twice about it, worried it would fade away.

"Do you like me?" Lily asked innocently.

"O-of course…" Nina said under her breath, still closing her eyes to keep the room from spinning in circles.

"I mean do you like me… like me…" Lily was talking like a 12 year old would, yet having the suggestiveness of a spring break party girl.

"Y-you're being silly… Lily…" The two girls chortled at the rhyme, Nina stopping though as suddenly as she felt kissing sensations against her neck. The pecks were heavenly. It felt like warm tickling pulses that shot throughout her body, making her feel the warmness and butterflies in her stomach.

"Do you want to find out if the real deal… matches the dream?" Lily whispered into her ear.

For a second Nina almost completely snapped out of her drunken daze, opening her eyes, seeing Lily right on top of her, hands exploring Nina's body like a curious little creature. The lighter haired ballerina only saw a pretty face close in on her before she could react, lips soon touching.

It was unbelievable.

They were kissing…

**- LEMON -**

A tumble and a fall onto the soft bed later and they both didn't know how they achieved it nor did they care. Even in their drunken states those luscious lust starved mouths wouldn't allow anything else. Standing up and fumbling from their floor position, their passionate kiss never gave way, both of them twirling onto Nina's bed not so much like the graceful dancers they were but more like animals in heat.

For Nina, that exploring tongue from Lily tasted so good, like a little morsel she wanted her mouth to envelop only for herself. Those pouty lips were so soft and inviting, begging for nibbles and repeated soft kisses. Lily's mouth was like a mysterious cave, ready for a rookie adventurer in Nina to explore. As hard as it was to realize, she knew it was happening… She was _really _kissing the mystery that was Lily.

_More… more… more… I want more…_

An intoxicated Nina didn't know where it was coming from but she (at least most of her) was reveling in it like an explosion of bliss. Any type of hesitance otherwise was stopped by Lily's mouth and tongue, lapping and sucking Nina with each moan and groan she coerced the more passionate it became. The relentless kiss was Lily's forte; her face was pressed down so tightly against her partner, Nina couldn't even get a proper breath.

Even then to Nina's dismay, she felt the sensations stop. The need for air had become secondary. She didn't notice it too much but she was breathing heavy as if she had practiced ballet for about an hour, sexually heightened and ready. Her mouth was still wide agape in kissing mode, their mixture of saliva slightly glistening her jaw, those eyes opening, just begging for the warm fuzzy feelings to start again.

"Mmm, so the perfect little girl can kiss a little bit huh?" Lily pulled away to a dreamy stare from Nina, giving her a look of a true and expert tease. Nina didn't need to say a thing but made it known through her face that she had lost all senses for the moment in that make out session. Lily was proud of her work. It looked like the ballerina she had made out with had just awoken up from the most beautiful sleep.

"W-why… did you stop?" Nina blushed in slight complaint, her innocent eyes wide for an answer.

"Wow, impatiently cute too?" Lily seemed like she was taking science notes like Nina was some sort of sexy lab experiment. Nina flustered a little but as long as this continued she didn't give a damn. Lily's face was so close to her own now as she closed in, those pouty lips so tantalizing, even her sweet alcoholic breath made Nina's body tingle.

"Don't worry Nina…" Lily glanced up and down Nina's face like she was looking at the most beautiful art. "We've got a long way to go."

Without warning a moist massaging sensation ran up Nina's neck before a question could be had, Lily slurping her tongue up that tasty smooth skin, forcing out another gasping breath from her. Nina closed her eyes tightly and lifted her head to give Lily full access, arms wrapped around her pleasure giver's neck to keep her close for good this time.

Lily was playing it by ear like an improv sex queen, kissing Nina at every juncture that was her enticing thin neck. Whenever there was a moan Lily would sit, taking soft nibbles that made Nina's whole body jump with each bite. To say Lily was enjoying Nina's every movement underneath didn't give it justice. Having that little innocent girl below, pinned down like the perfect and untainted porcelain doll she was even had Lily getting quite excited. Her pretty face said it all.

_You're like some forbidden fruit… and I want it…_

"Mmph," Nina slightly opened her eyes lazily as Lily had forced her tongue down her throat, getting so deep she almost gagged. Their tongues intertwined in circles, licking, jaws massaging their lips together in a whirlwind of lust. While their tongues dueled, Nina wasn't quite prepared as she felt hands ride along her smooth skin, feeling up underneath her loose shirt, running across every flat, all the way to those barely their curves.

Lily found her mark in no time as she softly cupped the bra giving Nina a squeeze that almost made her bit down on Lily's exploring tongue.

"Oh… God…."

"R-relax…" Lily managed to whisper to calm her down, those mink eyes not leaving Nina's sight, peppering her lighter counterpart with kisses around the lips now, trying to clean up the spit mess they made. Both of her hands had Nina's smaller yet firmer breasts, pressing and squeezing, gently bringing Nina into even more excited breaths that now Lily was matching in excitement. She began to squeeze them harder, massaging in a circle.

"You feeling good?" Lily let one hand slide down Nina's cleavage, already knowing the answer from Nina's primal reactions.

"Y-yes… it feels good…."

The _spot_ was hit with no subtlety what so ever. Lily's right hand traveled down that flat stomach and pushed into the crotch of her pants with no struggle, those expert fingers parked and rubbing a pair of soaked panties that made Lily giggle with delight. "You are so… wet… my goodness…"

She was so embarrassed but thankfully Nina couldn't even reply for her own sake, that mouth stuck in a quivering moan that made her body clench like a vice. She was so excited, so tense, that she clutched the blankets, digging her nails into the sheets until it tore slightly. Quickly Lily began undoing Nina's top with her freehand, the other stroking Nina's wet pussy, using the panties even as she pulled them up gently, soaking them as they pressed into those lips, that sexual organ tightening in reply.

"Ah!" Nina's eyelids slammed down, biting her lip to not let Lily overwhelm her, trying to control as her toes curled tight.

"Tell me, in your wet dream… what did I do?" Lily finished getting the shirt off tossing it over the bed, only Nina's bra in the way of getting her topless. The other hand meanwhile began to find its rhythm, her index finger getting in between those pouting lips, finding that sensitive engorged clit, rubbing it out in a gentle circle.

Nina couldn't even reply looking away in embarrassment, her body was being coaxed to any feeling Lily wanted her to feel. Right now her crotch felt like it was on fire, the juices running out uncontrollably as the even the thought of Lily touching her this way was making her in bliss.

"Come on tell me Nina." Lily's breath hit her cheek as she kept kissing Nina like a sex slave, quickening her clit stroking to a pulsing rhythm. "This is the Lily's sail boat of love… destination where your dreams come true…" The little vixen teased as Nina still couldn't say a thing, feeling like she was already going to orgasm.

… _JUST don't fucking stop!_

"Oh Lily…" Nina was like silly puddy underneath, her body not hers any longer as she arched her back at the pleasure beneath her waist.

"O-k, I guess I'll have to just try stuff out and see how you react." Lily suddenly pushed her hand into Nina's panties, sliding a finger passed those fluffed pussy lips, finding that sweet spot so fast as sexual juices glazed her hand in no time. Nina wanted to screech but tossed her head back in defiance. It was so hard to even jump off and scream, the ballerina feeling someone else penetrating her pussy for the first time.

"Oh I like that reaction." Lily felt the muscles inside Nina's cunt react to the slight penetration, begging for insertion as it clenched harder, her fingers pushing them away, sending waves of pleasure into Nina's loins yet again.

"Oh God Lily!" Nina couldn't contain herself as she spasm in a pleasured yell, grabbing at anything around her, even Lily's hair. Lily was surprised when her hair was tugged giving a yelp, Nina was stronger than she imagined and it stung a little. But this kinky girl stayed calm, the deviant only replying by pushing down on Nina harder, sliding those fingers in deeper, now thrusting in and out a bit more roughly.

"How dare you pull my hair like that you naughty girl…" Lily kept that hand working in and out of that leaking pleasure slit.

"Oh Lily... p-please… keep going…" Nina gasped clutching tightly onto Lily as her body was so warm, so tingling, her inside feeling like jelly.

The white bra strap was tossed to the side with a silent tug, those pants unzipped for total access. Lily was no stranger to a woman's sexual organ and Nina was finding out in the most pleasurable way possible. It was a relentless pounding, Lily finding Nina's g-spot and kept attacking it with no give. For Lily It gave her a rush of lust and excitement as her expert hands were making this beautiful creature underneath her yell out and curl in sexual exhilaration.

"… I can't hold it… anymore!" Nina's stomach was tightening, Lily noticing the convulsions and smirking.

"Oh no you don't! Not just yet…" Lily smiled with all the control in her hands, slowing down her fingering like a she-devil, her hand stroking Nina's tight abs to calm her down. She kissed up that bony ribcage section as Nina tried to catch her breath, taking a nipple into her mouth and sucked hard, biting down even.

Nina gasped as she felt a wetness drip down her loins, her breasts being stimulated to disbelief just like her pussy.

"I do know what you _want_ me to do though. I bet I did this in your dream didn't I?" Lily laughed mischievously, already tossing her shirt off, sliding down Nina's body, peppering that stunning ballerina's torso with sensual kisses and sucks.

Nina felt so light headed, her body so sensitive, all centered around her wet pussy that was about to feel even better. Lily smiled parting those legs, spreading those lips with two fingers as her tongue ran between Nina's wet labia, finding that clit waiting for her at the top, poking out of its hood.

_FUCK!_

The feeling was too much for Nina, making her shake laying her head back against the pillow, grasping at Lily's hair as she tried her best to control. Lily made sure it was a losing battle as she kept up the tongue stimulation, circularly pushing apart the labia, stroking that clit with that warm tongue. Nina tasted so sweet, exactly the way Lily imagined it would taste, like candy that was far too classy for any normal being. That only made this oral fiend dig deeper, tongue pushing into that wet cunt, juices flooding out like a small river, the girl couldn't get enough.

Nina yelled out feeling her entire insides pull in a pleasure coil ready to ignite. Lily didn't even listen, lost in the zone that was Nina's cunt, now having a suction on that clit with those succulent lips, sucking it as if it was a miniature cock. In unison those expert fingers once again pressed into Nina's soaking wet lovehole, fingering her at a relentless pace.

Nina felt it coming like an earthquake on the dial, Lily doing her no disservice as she felt that tongue and mouth hit the most sensitive part on her body not to mention those fingers making her insides molten and gooey with pleasure. Nina glanced down in primal groans, seeing those Swan wings move up and down not in hallucinations but in movements, Lily getting so into it, her ass up in the air, really plowing into Nina as if it were a man fucking her.

Lily felt the pussy clenching as tight as it could be, still pushing in and getting to that spot, now her licks becoming furious, knowing the orgasm was coming.

"AAAAAAAAH!" Nina's yell was similar to the opening night ballet performance itself, a Black Swan screaming out as the river of an orgasm flooded out into Lily's waiting face. Nina couldn't even remember what happened for a second, her body seizing in ecstasy, her toes shaking, her hands trembling. Lily stroked her stomach, making sure the orgasm was complete as she convulsed, now softening up her licks as she cleaned the sexual nectar that she craved.

It was a drink she couldn't get enough of.

"Oh god… what just… happened…" Nina gasped one last big breath, lying back in her pillow like she had just went to heaven.

"Better than servicing yourself isn't it?" Lily smiled approvingly, looking up with naughty wink that Nina couldn't even react to.

A proud Lily crawled up to Nina, another satisfied partner apparently in the books. For Nina this was an awakening, this kind of pleasure a mystery to her for so long in her life. The dream that she had about Lily was nothing compared to this. But it was strange. Something felt different in a much more physical sense. She wasn't… done.

_This isn't it… I want… more…_

"Gah!" Lily suddenly was flipped over, Nina landing on top of her with energy from who knows here. It was a dark silence, the two ballerinas staring at one another as Lily noticed just a gleam in those eyes. That little innocent girl was far gone like that night. She might as well should've had on black make up and red eyes…

_It's my turn…_

Nina leered, holding Lily's wrist and pulling it up to her face, smelling the fingers that violated her just a minute ago. Lily just stared at this girl's face that was definitely Nina's but had just something else about her. As soon as Nina took Lily's fingers into her mouth, the darker vixen really tossed all questions out the window. All she could do was gaze like a horny voyeur… those fingers of hers being sucked and licked, Nina cleaning off her own juices.

It was sexy as hell and Lily couldn't believe it.

"W-what's gotten into you? H-hey!" Lily felt her pants unzipped and pulled down and off, then those dark black panties going off next in a tear. "Nina! That was my favorite pair of under-Mmph!"

Nina silenced Lily's complaints with a passionate kiss from nowhere, now being the aggressor, forcing her tongue into that mouth, stroking it against anything it could find. Lily groaned against the wet kiss, never feeling something exactly like this before… and it was coming from goody two shoes girl that she was supposed to do this to. Nina apparently couldn't get enough of her own taste either, licking all around Lily, cleaning off the oragasmic juices that this sex deviant helped create.

Pulling that bra off with no hesitation now, Lily felt her perky breasts struck by the cold air for the first time, her nipples hardening instantly in arousal. Nina let out a deep breath in approval, staring at a naked Lily like she was something to possess... like something to conquer.

Lily knew it right then… this _was_ that same face that night… the Black Swan.

"Nina…"

"You're not leaving me tonight…" Nina whispered almost threateningly, pulling up Lily's ankle to the air so that her legs were spread, that wet pussy now in full view. It was apparent all that pleasure giving to Nina had made her a juice producing sex machine as well. The scent of both their womanly organs was just heightening the primal lust.

"Of course… I am not going anywhere babe…" Lily replied monotonously, almost drooling as Nina's sensuality and confidence was something so alien to her. Nina smiled appreciatively as she spread her own legs, kneeling on top of Lily, suddenly both of their pussies connecting together for the first time. The two let out a mutual moan as the two wet sex organs clashed, their clits stroking against each other, their labia's parting and closing.

"S-shit…" Lily groaned defiantly, feeling pleasure push her body like a pulsing electricity, her own toes curling and eyes rolling. She glanced above staring into the lustful eyes of Nina, she now becoming the one with the glassy look. It didn't take too long for the pause to end, Lily just rolling her eyes back in bliss as Nina began to work their sexual position with a perfect body to do so.

Holding Lily's ankle as a support, she began to grind back and forth, scissoring, letting those wet cunts press together and stroke one another, tingling both their bodies into pure paradise. Lily called out a few swears as she leaned back, staring at Nina's body in motion, the way she arched and her muscles tensed… she was almost just enjoying watching such a beautiful body fuck her brains out.

The physical side of it just made it that much more uncontrollable.

"Nina… God… h-how… Damn it!" Lily let out such a deep gasp as her clit pressed against Nina's, the girl swearing she almost heard… a bird yell out in passion as well.

Nina's eyes were dead red on Lily, her flexibility letting her really dig into that pussy, her own wetness dripping all over her partner as she tribbed the two together with a furiosity that she always showed on the ballet dance floor. It was almost a dance in a sense… a sexual dance that Nina was trying to perfect on the fly, getting the clits perfectly together, putting constant pressure on Lily's pleasure dome.

The results were there. Lily was being controlled, the girl pushing back in an arched back, begging for Nina's clit and cunt to press into her own. Nina smiled in a dark hiss, her eyes almost going as dark as the night sky itself. She pushed the pace now, grabbing onto Lily's firm breast, squeezing, now pushing down so deep, her clit was pancaked against Lily's. The roughness of the scissoring was something Nina didn't know she had in her… she wanted to dominate this girl. To please her… to take her fluids…

_Fuck her… FUCK HER! _

"Oh… God I can't believe I am going to cum already!" Lily gasped out, feeling her own insides go molten now. Nina meanwhile was enjoying herself as well, her own primal nature coming out in passionate moans and yells. She felt Lily's hold of control begin to falter, now pressing her hand on Lily's rock hard stomach which was giving, pushing up and coming down hard onto the pussy.

Smack.

Smack.

Smack.

"Fuck!" Lily felt Nina continue to bounce up and down, each time their cunts connected it brought her closer to that ecstasy.

_She's ours…_

"Nina, I'm cumming!" Lily yelled out in a womanly groan, one last press of their pussies together sent her into a trembling orgasm, her pussy quivering, juices flowing out and all over the bed. Nina got her last rub in with a thrust, breathing heavy as she looked down at the she-devil in ecstasy, never seeing Lily so not in control. The darker haired girl's eyes were lost in a daze, breathing so heavy and in a slight sweat.

"M-my… feet are shaking…" Lily trembled in a moan, staring up at Nina who seemed to almost snap out of that zone she was in with concerned eyes.

"A-are you okay?" Nina gasped, almost in an instant back to the way she usually was with gentle eyes. Lily could barely keep time being drunk and just fucked… she didn't notice it too much.

"H-hey… of course… it's a g-good thing…" Lily shivered as she touched herself, being so damn sensitive at the moment. Nina blushed as she couldn't even believe it herself, almost feeling that last few minutes were a big blur, falling over in an exhausted groan next to her partner.

"I didn't know you had that in you." Lily looked so satisfied, groaning as she kept touching herself.

"I… didn't either…" Nina whispered, still lightheaded from this whole experience. She glanced down as Lily had inserted a finger into herself, stroking around and pulling it out. For a girl that just performed a hell of a trib fest… Nina couldn't believe she was embarrassed watching Lily pleasure herself.

"So… wanna share…?" Lily brought the finger up her own lips, licking it like it was a lolly pop, cleaning her own wet pussy juice off them. Nina blushed but couldn't resist, not stopping now, gently pushing her lips into the fingers, tasting Lily for the first time. It was just as sweet as Nina was… and both of them couldn't get enough. Soon the finger was cleaned off, Lily's tongue meeting Nina again as they kissed slowly… and passionately.

"Can you believe we just did this?" Lily laughed.

"… I still don't…"

**- END LEMON -**

"Oh Lily…"

Wake up Nina…

A gasp later and Nina suddenly awoke in a cold sweat staring at her alarm clock, finding herself in the bed alone in the darkness. Her sheets tossed around and coiled up, but there was no feeling behind her or beside her. Nina twisted on her side, hoping to see someone there but found nothing but a pillow. Her mind couldn't comprehend it. Lily was gone. Was this fucking happening to her again?

She suddenly heard the sink go off, making her blink as the water stopped running soon after. Like a really neighborly ghost the woman in question opened the door, as naked as the day she was born walking out and rubbing her eyes.

"S-sorry did I wake you up?" Lily blinked.

"N-no…" Nina, now sober was staring at Lily, not knowing what to say.

"Okay then, well…" Lily walked beside the bed, sliding back into it, giving Nina a peck on her cheek. "Then let's go back to sleep… please."

Nina blushed as she soon was even redder, noticing she was completely naked as well, covering up in her sheets as she stared at Lily. "W-why are you still here?"

Wasn't she supposed to disappear?

"Um…" Lily curled her neck curiously. "We did the naughty totally smashed… and I was too tired… so you said I could stay over remember?"

"Y-yes… yes I remember."

"Good… now sleep." Lily snuggled up close, closing her eyes again. "I got to get to ballet practice early tomorrow…"

_Lily… at practice early?_

… _Lily sleeping with me?_

Nina just shook her head, plopping back down on her bed, closing her eyes. This was a bit too much to take in at once.


End file.
